


Reach for the Stars

by honebami



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honebami/pseuds/honebami
Summary: Saihara has a first crush.





	Reach for the Stars

When Shuuichi Saihara was eleven years old, he had his first crush on a boy.

The screen flickered grasses and blue sky and a blazing line of red in scattered light across the floor, the shine of green light rolling in hills over Saihara’s splayed knees as he sat before the TV, close enough to see the wisps of light that made up the forms.

His uncle would scold him if he were to see how close Saihara was to the screen, but Saihara scooted himself closer regardless, entranced by the light and the music and the emerald eyes of the coolest boy he’d ever seen.

He smiled with those eyes towards Saihara as he ran past on the screen. Saihara’s heart jumped to his throat. He’d never been much for running, or physical exertion of any sort; it was safer to curl in on himself with books and pillows than to try at all. But as he watched this boy, he wanted to take his hand, to let him pull him along in his gloved grip and show him what it meant to feel the rush of a courage someone like Saihara couldn’t have.

The music pulsed in time with his heartbeat and the lyrics hummed through him. _We’re gonna reach for the stars._

Saihara couldn’t stop the hand that reached out to the hedgehog’s blue form.


End file.
